


More Than a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t think you understand,” Eren murmured, eyes downcast, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with Levi. “I see you as more than a friend,”





	More Than a Friend

“Levi,” Eren whispered, voice cracking towards the end of his friend’s name. Levi looked up from his lap, gazing into the boy’s blue-green eyes. They were situated on Eren’s bed, supposed to be watching some stupid movie on his tiny-ass TV screen, though the two had just ended up chatting, both far too uninterested in what the movie was even about. What seemed to be a basic conversation turned from small talk to serious feelings fairly quickly.

 

“I don’t think you understand,” Eren murmured, eyes downcast, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with Levi. “I see you as more than a friend,” The younger buried his face in his hands, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Levi was silent for a moment, stunned beyond the point of comprehensible speaking. Just moments ago, the two were talking about relationships. Eren had hinted towards a person he was interested in, and Levi had pushed him a little, adamant on knowing who it was, though this was entirely unexpected.

 

“Eren, I,” Levi begun before taking a long, deep breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you into saying anything,” He whispered, chewing at his bottom lip as he tried to decipher whether Eren wanted comfort, or to be left alone entirely. He heard Eren let out a soft, choked sob, rubbing his palms into his eyes.

 

“It’s fine. You would’ve realised at some point anyway.” He sniffled between his sentences, not daring to move his protective hands away, “I understand that the feeling isn’t mutual, but-” The brown haired boy’s words were cut off as Levi pressed his palms against Eren’s hands, slowly pulling them away to reveal his puffy, red eyes. Levi’s heart nearly fell apart on the spot. 

 

“What gave you that idea?” The older smiled sadly, losing himself in those blue-green eyes he loved so much. “Of course the feeling is mutual,” He whispered as he placed his palm upon Eren’s crimson-stained cheek. Eren’s stomach bubbled with nerves. Levi felt the same? Levi wanted him? Even after the countless times Eren had seen him on dates, talking to girls, talking to guys, flirting with both alike.

 

“But what about Petra?” Eren sniffled out, though even after such a question, he leaned into Levi’s touch all the same. Petra had been one of Levi’s closest companions and friends for a long time. Every time anybody had asked Levi about who he was interested in, the answer was her. It was the easiest way to keep his feelings for Eren under lock and key, and Petra had agreed to be the one who would keep his dirty little secret safe. Eren felt Levi’s thumb brush away a few stray tears, his other hand lifting to rest on Eren’s hip, the pressure gentle, almost asking. 

 

“She was a cover up,” Levi stated, “I didn’t exactly want you to find out. I didn’t think you’d ever want me the way I want you, so I tried to keep you oblivious. I didn’t want you to hate me.” Eren felt a soft pang of pain in his chest. How long had he been hiding his feelings? How long had he been bottling up these emotions, just to keep Eren unknowing?

 

“I could never hate you,” Eren whispered, blinking away the final few tears from his eyes before tilting his head a little, pressing his lips against the palm that Levi had pressed against his face. A small smile graced the older boy’s lips as he leaned in closer to Eren, pressing their foreheads together, his nose brushing gently against the other boy’s in a sweet gesture.

 

“I don’t deserve this, and maybe it’s a little selfish to ask, but,” there was a moment of hesitation before Levi finally spoke up, “Could I kiss you?..” he asked quietly, his breath fanning over Eren’s skin as warmth spread across his face, painting it a soft pinkish shade. He looked so precious, Eren thought. In this moment of vulnerability, lips willing and ready to be kissed, eyes begging for an answer.

 

No answer came, however, only the soft press of Eren’s mouth against Levi’s own, making him gasp sofly. The feeling of the younger’s plush wet lips was glorious, causing Levi’s stomach to flip in ways it never had before. They moved together slowly at first, gently brushes and soft pecks before Eren tilted his head slowly, reaching up to grab at the back of Levi’s head, his hands clutching onto his soft black hair that begun at the top of his neck.

 

The kiss was oh so slow, oh so gentle, and the thudding in Eren’s chest was making itself known. He could taste Levi, could taste the sweet flavour of tea on his tongue, the strong tang of those musky cigarettes Levi would always carry on himself, and he loved it. Loved that this taste was  _ Levi _ and  _ Levi only _ . He felt privileged. When he felt the older boy’s tongue press gently against his bottom lip, he let out a soft whine, completely and utterly embarrassing himself, though he resisted the urge to hide away, and opened his mouth up for the other boy to explore.

  
  


If he had had the choice, Levi would’ve continued to kiss the younger for hours, though his throat was aching from the lack of oxygen, and he was worried that if he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back much longer. “Eren,” he murmured, breathy and panting softly. His eyes met the other boys in a mesmerising stare, one that he could easily get lost in if the boy hadn’t hidden his face so quickly.

 

“Hey, look at me. It’s cute when you act shy and stuff, but I wanna see your face.” Eren shook his head in protest as Levi tried to pull his head back, though he finally gave in after a soft tug to his brown locks. His eyes were welling up with crystal tears again, threatening to fall down his face, and Levi had to bite back a pained noise as his heart fell. Had he gone too far? Had he hurt him?

 

“W-Woah, hey, what’s the matter?” The older spoke softly, soothingly rubbing his hand against Eren’s back. Eren sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as he whispered out, “Don’t worry, I’m just.. Happy..” the boy smiled through his tears, nuzzling into Levi’s hands as they press themselves against his cheeks, wiping the fresh tears away, just as he did earlier.

 

“Happy?..” Levi questioned. Eren gave a short nod, elaborating. “I never thought I could have you, so this is a nice surprise.. Finding out that you want me as much as I want you. That, and you kissed me like I was.. Like I was some sort of god. Like I was actually important,” he choked out his words through little sobs, watching Levi’s expression closely. Levi tutted, bringing Eren’s face close yet again and pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s cheek.

 

“You  _ are _ important,” the older stated firmly before his expression softened a little, looking Eren straight in the eye, his blue-green orbs meeting Levi’s own grey ones. “Now listen. I only want you to agree to this if this is what you want, but Eren, I would love it if I could call you my boyfriend.” That one word felt foreign in his mouth, though he didn’t hate it. Quite the opposite, rather. It made his chest tighten in a way that only Eren could cause.

 

“Yes, I would love to finally be yours..” Eren smiled, crawling into the lap of the older, just to cuddle up against him. If this boy was any cuter, Levi might’ve been dead. He swore he could feel a migraine coming on just at the pure sugary sweetness that was Eren, though complaining about it was something he would never even think to do. He had everything he had ever wanted right here with him, he had absolutely no reason to complain.

 

“Good. More than good, really. Perfect,” Levi chuckled before grasping the boy’s chin in a strong grip, pressing his lips to Eren’s in a kiss that was stronger, more passionate than their first, sealing their verbal contract with affection and adoration. 

 

The rest of the day was spent this way, also. Soft kisses, little brushes against each other’s hands, cuddling into each other’s laps. The two of them wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of Smile is coming shortly. For now, I hope this is satisfying enough. Just a nice short one-shot for you all. Also have a pretty lengthy No Name AU one-shot coming soon, so be ready for that. :)


End file.
